


chaotic

by lipseul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, jinsol is a dumb gay lip is the same, typical lipsoul aus where it's dumb and dumber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipseul/pseuds/lipseul
Summary: lip is a dumb gay and jinsol is a dumber gay and it's been 2 years and still no one makes the first move [chaotic noises]





	chaotic

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is based off a tweet but i can't link it because i lost it a Dumb Ass today

"hey lippie can you come over?" jinsol calls the other girl at 3 am not even minding if she woke up the girl.

"yeah you waking me up at this hour and for what reason" says the other girl obviously annoyed. 

"i'm cold please come over" feeling jinsol's cute pout on the line and who can't resist that by the way.

"okay" lip finally giving in for the other girl as if she doesn't want to cuddle her the whole day.

 

 

"sol are you free today?" lip texts jinsol hoping she says yes.

"yeah why?" 

"so like i was planning to take you on this roadtrip with my family today and before your ass assume anything, they were asking for you not me"

"i know you just want me there hehe" jinsol texts back. jinsol likes to annoy the other girl, it's a different level of happiness if she makes lip lose her shit.

"oh true i miss you picking you up in 10 mins be ready" 

 

 

sunday morning lip smells something downstairs and found jinsol nothing beside her.

"lippie come down here i cooked something for us" jinsol shouts. 

"jinsol this egg tastes like a granola bar you could've just let me cook for you if you want something to eat"

"but i tried cooking that for 2 hours" oh there she is. she's pouting again. it's cute annoying pout again.

"fine i'll still eat this just for you but i'm cooking for lunch just please stop pouting" as lip avoids looking at the other girl's lips. 

 

lip stares at jinsol, who's annoyed at the math problems she's solving. cute.

"lip do you know how to do this one thing i forgot how to do it" jinsol gives up and asks lip's help, catching lip looking at her as she looks away.

"you forget everything jinsol, i'll just do all of these for you stupid baby"

"thank you lippie you're my best friend ever" jinsol says ignoring the fact that lip called her baby. stupid baby.

 

 

jinsol and lip rarely see each other these days as the finals is coming soon and both girls are actually studying without each other's presence because they'll just end up in bed cuddling.

and god knows how the two badly misses each other. 

as drunk jinsol surprises lip at her doorway. although lip wants to kiss the girl badly she smells like a cheap grape beer.

"lippie i miss you" jinsol slurs and hugs lippie. 

jinsol actually smells good if she isn't mess right now she'd straight up give her a kiss but why's the girl even drunk in the first place.

lip helps jinsol sit in the couch but the girl sits on lip's lap instead. the panicked gay jumps out.

"hey why are you drunk" lip asks ignoring the fact that jinsol is curling into her lap. she likes the warm though.

"i miss you why do we even care about the finals i miss you" jinsol slurs.... cutely with the pout again but lio refrains herself from kissing the girl.

"lippie you know i just realized we're kind of sorta dating and we still consider ourselves as 'best friends' for almost two years, i sleep in your bed, you cook for me, i have a toothbrush at your place" jinsol pauses as she hiccups. 

and lip thought she's never gonna be more cuter as drunk jinsol randomly rambles. cute.

"your entire family even knows we're dating while we don't even realize we're dating, it's been two years since we keep doing cute things-" she pauses and hiccups, manages to form a sentence even when she's drunk. cute.

lip thinks how adorable jinsol is and she actually thinks about what jinsoul is saying.... and realizes how the both of them doesn't do the first move. 

lip thinks it's actually funny how she's still oblivious to the fact that they're dating. lip already knows they are. but she's scared to do the first move. lip is dumb but maybe jinsol is just dumber. cute.

"you're so stupid. for 2 years? jinsol? you actually think me giving you a hickey is a friendly act?" lip releases a laughter.

"stop laughing..... it's not funny, you know i wish i could wake up with us dating. i missed you" jinsol hiccups in every sentence but lip appreciates the effort.

"okay then, sleep." lip kisses jinsol unable the resist her lips. as they both go to sleep in each other's arms.

 

 

"i have to take my exams right now .what happened last night? why'd i came over here?" jinsol innocently asks. 

'oh dumb ass doesn't know how messy she is last night' lip thinks.

"you're my girlfriend okay?" lip doing jinsol's wish. and jinsol actually wakes up with them Finally dating.


End file.
